


Obligatory Introductory Work

by Builder_0235



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder_0235/pseuds/Builder_0235
Summary: I introduce myself to you all and briefly describe what my works will consist of (assuming I get around to actually writing them).





	Obligatory Introductory Work

This is not really any particular work. It's an introduction.

I joined the AO3 website because I want to dabble with something new.

I'm a huge Undertale fan and i can't stop thinking about it. I have a lot of ideas, a lot of headcannons and a lot of other stuff which I think is trash, but i have the courage to share anyway.  
I've been letting a lot of these ideas ball up inside of my tortured mind. They've been sitting there, growing ever larger and more complicated, yet festering and rotting as my mind vegetates. I came here because I decided one day that I couldn't take it anymore. So... here we are. 

If you bother to read my stuff, please note:

There's not going to be anything here for a long time, story-wise. I will be devoting the majority of my time here into building my own personal UT lore, which I will devote a series to. It will be a very long time before I can churn out a story with a coherent plot. I have ONE small idea, but still...  
If you want to make your own story based on my fan lore, then go ahead. Just as long as you credit me.

I naturally write in non-fictional and expository prose, so a lot of stuff is going to read like an essay / textbook / journal. That doesn't mean, however, that I'm completely incapable of narrative prose. That is why I'm here, after all; I want practice and I want to develop my skills as a potential author.

I also don't really like to plan things out when I write. My writing is improvisational. I break out all of the words and dialogue that's on my mind, saving it as I go, and then going back and tweaking it later, filling in holes that I left, describing things in better detail, etc. It's how I wrote this, to be honest.  
I probably could make a full outline of my story first before I delve into it so that it can all be quickly written and done and look pretty, but then it starts to feel more like a research paper, so I lose motivation. I will if I feel like I have to, though.

One last thing:  
I'm not really putting this as a top priority; I have a life outside of the internet and Undertale, like everyone else (hopefully).  
So, when I get started on something, I cannot guarantee that it will be finished by any particular time frame. If I post a chapter for a series, for example, it might be months or even a year before you see the next one. Or not.  
Who knows?  
I sure as hell don't.

Thank you for listening.  
See you soon.


End file.
